Ryan Fox
"I bet this guy has Google in his brain but doesn’t know how to use the search bar.” -Ryan, IWE2 Ryan Fox is a character in Infected Wind Era and Infected Wind Era 2. He is played by america. Backstory In the very moments Ryan had been born, his mother was on her deathbed due to the complications of the birth due to Ryan and his brother Bill's beaks, given from a mutation that is still currently unknown. Born before WWIV, Ryan Fox was able to witness the political controversies beginning to unfold before his very eyes, albeit unable to understand them. At age 17, World War IV had broken out, causing Ryan Fox and his family to dissipate rapidly, many dying in the line of battle. He and his father fled to various districts within Damalian territory, avoiding potential military drafts that would more likely than not end their lives. Fox found his love interest, Paula, then, and at age 19, he had his first child, who had also been born with the same mutation giving Ryan a beak. This had killed Ryan's wife during pregnancy, putting him in a deep state of depression. With the passing of his father, Ryan found himself an abusive drunkard towards his son, causing his brother to move away, and during the war had left his son behind to try and start a new life in Sentoki. His son later on down the line had met him in Sentoki, with a lead given by Ryan's brother, and in anger against his father had Sentokian law enforcement arrest him. Upon the prison ship over to a camp, they flew through a corrupted forest, and an unknown creature crashed the ship. The Rooks later on rescued him from the wreckage, accepting him into the group with little hesitation. Personality He will often tease people, though because of his lack of ability to express emotion facially is oftentimes taken seriously. He oftentimes acts rudely towards people as part of a tough-guy act, usually to hide however much he cares for them. He would rather hide his emotions for the benefit of one he wishes to comfort, as he believes it would be easier to cope with someone who moves on quickly. Whenever he sees something he greatly disagrees with, he'll either call it out or act upon it later down the line, however more often than not acts mockingly towards transgressions against him. Appearance He dons the colors of a Damallian citizen, though he still keeps the prison bottom he wore from the Sentokian ship he was on. On top of his normal clothes, his entire upper region is completely cloaked, with his face concealed in a black mask, not unlike that of a plague doctor. Upon his unmasking, it is revealed he has a grey beak that is smaller in size than that of the plague doctor mask, albeit nearly as long. He has a heavy, wide frame backed with muscle, though it is all usually hidden under Ryan's clothing. His right arm is prosthetic after it had been blown off when closing a hatch after an underground facility self-destructed, resulting in the false death of Reim. His prosthetic limb has been infused with an organ from a birdlike creature known as a metallivian, allowing him to manipulate metals to a powerful degree within a specific range. Skills He has a rather strong build for his height of 5'7", and is very capable of close combat with the capability to overpower one quickly, due to his experience in tussles from his elementary age all the way up to recent times due to his quick tongue. At range, he is much greater of an aim with lighter handguns, though he can work with higher calibers in one hand. He performs well with mid-range melee weapons, and his preferred loadout would oftentimes be a handgun of any kind coupled with a machete on hand. Being among the oldest in the group, he has a powerful mental fortitude that allows him to cope with an immense amount of psychological pressure, keeping calm in situations where he could easily die, even acknowledging the fact. Ryan has an incredibly quick perception, despite his inability to physically keep up with other members of the Rooks when it comes to speed, which the prosthetic limb covers greatly. After receiving the prosthetic arm, Ryan dedicated a great amount of time towards the ultimate mastery of the metallivian organ. Oddly enough, the extent of his abilities have greatly varied from those of traditional metallivians. While the massive birds use sharp needles to fling at opponents and can tear the iron right out of victims in close range, Ryan prefers the approach of using his prosthetic to make up for his comparably softer build through the usage of thick metal armoring, providing multiple different capabilities. While the armor is equipped, he can move his body almost exclusively using the metal covering rather than his comparably slow physical speed. This allows him to use his speedy perception and reaction timing to its fullest extent, allowing him to be an excellent combatant. Finally, by the end of IWE2, Ryan Fox had incredible control over his prosthetic limb and was able to focus its energy onto specific points in time allowing him to doing multiple things, including but not limited to superheating metals, even into liquid, fly at notable speeds speeds, and fire a projectile at nearly immeasurable speeds. Among his notable feats using his prosthetic limb was slaying the Necrosaruvé by firing the blade of his Zweihander with enough force to reach a possible maximum of ~Mach 200 (6 times Earth's escape velocity, or 151,919 MPH). Category:Characters